La ultima muestra de afecto
by Kaede Saga
Summary: Ijuuin Kyo el autor del manga The Kan, un hombre que esta enamorado de Misaki Takahashi ha tomado una decisión, le demostrara la ultima forma de demostrar su amor.


**Título:** La ultima muestra de afecto

 **Aclaraciones del capitulo:** Soy muy fan de Ijuuin Kyo x Takahashi Misaki es mi OTP prohibida y no canon cuando leia el manga esperaba algo... por parte de estos aunque sabia y se que nunca sucedera por cierto respeto todas las parejas canon del manga. Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un one-shot de junjou romantica. Espero que les guste mucho puse todo mi corazón en este one-shot. Por cierto si ven este fanfic en amor-yaoi, si soy la misma autora.

 **Capitulo:** Unico

 **Clasificacion:** Todo publico

 **Pareja:** Ijuuin Kyo x Misaki Takahashi (Principal/Unilateral ) Usami Akihiko x Takahashi Misaki (Mencionanda)

 **Advertencia** : Contiene spoilers del manga

 **Disclaimer:** Junjō Romantica y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-

Ha pasado un tiempo ahora mi fan numero uno esta trabajando como editor en marukawa junto con shizukuishi Ryou y Kirishima Zen. Parece que ha sido como si fuera ayer cuando conoci al amor de mi vida, Takahashi Misaki.

En aquel momento me encontraba en crisis realmente estaba deprimido no podia seguir con mi manga pero en ese momento Isaka entro con un joven muchacho, en ese momento el pequeño me dio unas palabras de animo, siempre recordare la frase que me dijo:

" Te amare sin importar que"

Gracias a el , estoy aqui. Paso el tiempo pense que nunca lo veria de nuevo pero de seguro el destino queria que me lo encontrara de nuevo en aquella entrega de autografos, nunca pude olvidarlo anteriormente era amor a primera vista pero ahora se que es genuino amor.

Despues de tener varias conversaciones con el por el telefono, de casualidad, en el trabajo seguia preguntandome si mis sentimientos llegaria alcanzarlo pero no parecia ser asi, aunque me agradaba verlo tan sonriente con esos ojos brillantes cuando estamos juntos.

Aunque la familia de Usami-sensei no le agradaba por el hecho que la unica miembro femenino no le gustaba por el simple hecho que le gustaba ademas de que consideraba que jugaba junto a su acompañante varon que era primo de Usami-sensei que pensaba que no me importaban los sentimientos de el.

Desde ese momento trataba de evitar mirarle, era mi tristeza muy en el fondo no podia ganarme su corazon, intente olvidar lo que pasaba como todo profesional que separa su vida personal del trabajo pero al final no pude, aun si decidi hablar con Usami sensei y decirle que realmente al final no puedo olvidar estos sentimientos.

Si Misaki seria infeliz a lado de sensei entonces yo se lo robaria ademas solo quiero estar a su lado, eso lo sabe Misaki junto con la pequeña dama que estaban espiando mi conversacion con el.

— Parece que vendran pronto—Digo con mi voz desanimada— Realmente a veces son un problema los editores

Cuando escucho el timbre no puedo evitar gritar que son muy molestos pero escuche la voz de él, cambie enseguida, no podia verme en ese estado vergonzoso con mis libros tirados de nuevo. Sigue siendo tan lindo como siempre, le di mi agradecimiento por su arduo trabajo pero en el momento de irse le ofreci una taza de te pero parecia incomodo.

Pude acercarme un poco mas a el, podria decirse que ahora si somos amigos. Antes de que se fuera tuve que detenerlo para que vea el nuevo tomo de mi manga, sigue siendo como siempre aquel lindo fan, sincero que saca sus palabras de su corazon.

— Takahashi-kun, creo que esto es lo unico que puedo pedirte como favor—Tomo su mejilla parece confundido pero a la vez estaba en ese modo de defensa.

—¿Ijuuin-sensei? Yo...—Creo que podia medio entender lo que quiero hacer.

Me acerque a el para poder darse un beso en esos labios que me han dicho lo que mas he aprecido y me dan fuerza para seguir adelante incluso si me deprimo.

— Gracias, creo que sera la ultima muestra de afecto—Le digo con una sonrisa mientras noto que estaba nervioso ademas de apenado por el pequeño beso.

— ¿Eh? — El joven realmente parecia algo sorprendido por lo que le dije para luego sonreirme— Hasta luego Ijuuin-sensei

Despues de irse me acerco al unico libro que el no pudo ver, era un diario que apuntaba lo que me inspira cada vez que me deprimo desde hace tiempo, la conversacion que atesorare de por vida, creo que esta vez escribire algo que no sean las palabras de el.

"Takahashi Misaki, un chico de 23 años que me cautivo totalmente desde hace tres años. Un chico de cabello castaño, ojos verdes que desearia que solo me vieran de la manera que le miro, el unico chico que hace que quiera decir "Te amo", mi lindo nuevo editor de manga, espero que sea feliz aunque no sea a mi lado, pero solo quiero dejar en claro mis sentimientos en este papel, por siempre yo lo amare sin importar que pase a partir de ahora, por eso le di mi ultima muestra de afecto"


End file.
